


Does Before Bros

by Anonymous



Series: Unpopular characters and rare pairings [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabbles, F/M, Female Severus Snape, POV Peter Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew-centric, Secret Relationship, Semi-functional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter sneaks away from his friends after dinner to meet with someone special.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter tried not to make it look like he was fleeing from the common room when he left. The Room of Requirement wasn't far from the portrait and he would hate it if a bored Sirius found him suspicious enough to follow. In the pocket of his robe was the map of Hogwarts stolen from Filch's office the night before. The drawer that held then burst into large flames convincing Peter's group of friends that their lives' work was destroyed.

In front of the wall hiding the Room, Peter walked three times whispering, "A room with a bed. A room with a bed. A room with a bed."

A black door appeared and, though the hallway was empty, Peter rushed in and locked it. After that, he only had to wait five minutes on the red and green bed for the door to open again and there she was. Severa Snape in all her sour glory, stood tall glaring at him until a snort escaped her mouth and soon they were both giggling.

"You should have seen your faces," she said in between fits of laughter. Peter bowed low before her.

"I thought you'd find it funny," he said. That evening, he had slipped a transfiguring potion that he had gotten from Severa into the goblets of all his friends and watched in faux horror as they all grew beaks. It still wasn't enough for them to suspect him. Severa sat on the bed with a smile that was small and light dancing in her black eyes.

"Happy birthday," Peter said quietly removing the parchment. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The map became alive with lines and tiny feet with names that followed them. "See, it's exactly like I told you."

"I hate _them_ but this is...."

"Brilliant," Peter finished. "I drew everything by myself. The magic part was all James and Sirius."

"So this is how they knew where to find me."

"No- I mean, yes but it's meant to be a warning thing. Tells you who's coming so we can pretend we're doing nothing bad. Sometimes... they used it to get to you."

Peter looked at Severa and she had a hard look on her face that softened when she looked up from the map at him.

"You want to give it to me?"

"Yeah, it'll keep you safe. I," Peter blinked a few times, "want you safe. I don't like the things Sirius has been saying."

Severa's eyes widened. "What things?"

Peter took her hand, setting the map aside, before speaking. "After the Diagon Alley attack, he wants to make an example out of someone. A Death Eater, which you aren't."

"No, I wouldn't," she said shaking her head. "My Pa is a Muggle. What is wrong with Black?"

"I don't know," Peter lied. "You have to be careful. He wants someone to hurt and he thinks no one cares about you."

"You do," Severa breathed, twisting to pick up the map with her other hand. Her finger traced the Gryffindor common room before stopping on Sirius. "With this, he can't do anything to me. I hope."

Peter squeezed the slightly sweaty hand he was holding before he leaned in and kissed her soft lips.

"I won't allow it."

Severa pulled back. "You will. I can defend myself. I have for the past six years. You're the one who has to live with them. You'll do nothing to make them turn on you."

"But-"

"After we graduate, we can rub this," she gestured at their hands, "in their faces. Hard. Not a day before then. I want you safe too."

Peter kissed her again feeling overwhelmed by something that settled sweetly in his chest. "I want to marry you."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that so you can do a proper proposal," she said on his lips and then they were kissing each other deeply. 

"I love you," Peter said before he went back to the tower. Severa smiled him and parroted the words back without any hesitation this time. He got back into the common room to find that no one had noticed that he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Severa had plans for her life, written down in a journal Peter bought for her. Peter had gotten a glimpse of what she had written once, after a Quidditch game, and it was so detailed that he closed the book immediately. He had no ambitions of his own. There might have been a few back in his first year but the more people died, the more his options dried up. Now all Peter wanted to do was survive this war. 

Severa hadn't let the war stop her. Peter remembered the look on her face when Lucy Berry, an old Muggle-born Apothecary owner was found dead in her home. She wanted to remain in Britain and make use of the chaos to her advantage. Who said Slytherins were cowards? Still Peter had planned on convincing her to run away with him.

"Pete," she said frustrated the third time he brought it up. She always called him Pete, not Petty or Wormtail even when they were arguing. "We can't escape this, not yet at least."

"Then when?" Peter nearly snarled. That morning, they found Dorcas' aunt and her cousins. The Meadowes weren't part of the twenty-eight families but they were Pureblood. 

"You're too jumpy,” Severa pointed annoyed. “We still have time before things get really bad. I need to get my Potions Masters first and you need to get a job. We need money, experience, a plan! We can't just leave." 

"James wants me to join the Ministry or," Peter lowered his head, "Dumbledore. He wants me to fight with him."

"Then say no," Severa replied dismissively.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm his best friend. He says it all the time," Peter added defensively when Severa rolled her eyes.

"You don't call your best friend 'Wormtail' or anything like it."

"How would you know? It's not like you have any friends!" Peter retorted.

Severa spoke coldly, "I'm not deaf or blind. Look at you, wanting to run away but you can't tell that git that you want nothing to do with him."

"I can. I just-"

"Don't want to. Yes, he's still very useful to you, isn't he?" Severa had a cruel glint in her that looked a little too similar to Sirius'. Peter was starting to regret telling her about the Sorting Hat nearly putting him in Slytherin. "Fine. Don't tell him anything. Let him think that you'll go along with his daft plan without verbally committing to it. We'll re-evaluate in a few weeks."

Peter slumped back on their bed. It was a concession and it also wasn't. A few weeks from now the Ministry will still be standing and James would be nattering on about the Auror program. Sometimes Peter hated being in love with a Slytherin.

"Pete, we're going to be fine." She patted his hand and began dressing.

"How do you know?" He asked sullenly.

"I take Divination," Severa answered. Despite himself Peter smiled. "Also you're an unregistered Animagus and I'm a genius."

Peter started laughing. "I see you're not jealous anymore."

"Oh, I am. I'm just capable of having multiple emotions at the same time."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Two weeks later, Peter found a dozen pamphlets on the bed with different career options and Severa's ugly handwriting on most of them. He sighed and began dividing them up into 'jobs I can do' and 'I'd rather die than do this'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I only need 15 minutes to write another drabble about these two.


	3. Chapter 3

The Room of Requirement was now a study hall. Both Severa and Peter had their own wooden desks with many drawers on which they studied. Their NEWTs were just months away. Everyone was starting to really feel the pressure, even Sirius who made a very public appearance in the Library that week. Severa had agreed to help Peter study Potions and he was helping her with Transfiguration. They spent every free period and evening together in this room, completing assignments and going over past exams.

"By the way," Peter broke the silence. Severa wiped her forehead which was slick from the fever she has had since morning. "I've been thinking about jobs."

"And?" She asked tiredly.

"I'm applying to the Daily Prophet."

"Huh," she said blinked. "But you're- your marks in... Charms, was it? They're good. You could... do something with that."

"I don't want to," Peter said. "I want to write."

"To write?" Severa blinked many times, obviously getting sicker by the second.

"You should go to Pomfrey," he told her, not offering help in case she got offended.

She shook her head. "Why the Daily Prophet?"

"It's close to what I've always wanted to do. I want to publish," Peter admitted. He had told no one of this before.

"Novels?"

"Yeah, novels or anything like that."

"Oh. I didn't expect that."

Peter shrugged self-consciously. "No one does."

"Have you written something? Do you," she looked blank and then she licked her chapped lips before continuing, "have a- a manuscript?"

"A few."

"Let me read them."

Peter felt a flash of annoyance. Severa would not let him touch any of her books or even the odd piece of paper she scribbled on but she wanted him to give her his stories to read.

"I won't laugh," she said misinterpreting his grimace. 

"I don't-"

"How will you know if you could send them to those publishing places? I can be your test audience."

"It's personal," he snapped.

That put a stop to her, or at least that was what Peter thought until she began sneezing. He got out of his chair and went to her.

He pulled her chair back and tried to help her stand. "You're really sick. Let's take you to-"

She resisted weakly and Peter realised how sweaty she was. "No!"

"Ten minutes and we'll be back."

"Pete," she whined nasally.

"I'll let you read one if you let Pomfrey treat you."

Severa stopped struggling. "Fine," she said, "but you'll have to levitate me."

After taking the anti-flu potions, Severa seemed to forget the manuscripts until moments after they were leaving.

"I have some red ink," she told him, "so I can fix the mistakes."

Before Peter could respond, she kissed him on his cheek and squeezed his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Fifteen minutes after the final exam, Peter found Severa. She had dark circles under her eyes but was immensely pleased nonetheless. They were only a few metres from their peers, who were loudly celebrating by tearing papers with their bare hands. Severa reached for his hand and pulled him for a quick hug.

"I never want to read another book," Peter said.

Severa laughed. "Me too."

"Liar," he replied. He stood on his toes to look for his friends and he found all of them staring. Peter beckoned them, feeling surprisingly prepared.

"What's going on?" Remus, who was closest to them, asked. He had piece of paper in his hair.

"This is my girlfriend."

"In what way?" Remus asked, clearly too dumbfounded to think his words through.

"Your friends are idiots," Severa said drily.

"In the girlfriend way, Moony," Peter said. Sirius pushed his way to the three of them.

"Traitor," he simply said, not looking at Severa.

Peter rolled his eyes. "I agree," he said to Severa who snorted lightly. 

Finally James and Lily joined them. "Since when?" James asked

"A long time," Severa replied. She refused to look at Lily. Peter was secretly glad.

"Why didn't you say something?" Remus asked, still confused. "We're your friends."

"I told him not to," Severa replied, taking Peter's hand.

"Whipped," Sirius said unbothered. In fact everything was going better Peter anticipated. It was nothing like the dramatic, friendship ending fight he had always imagined. Severa was squeezing his hand though so Peter subtly stepped in front of her.

"Call her anything but her name and I'll hex all of you," he said. Severa rubbed her thumb over Peter's knuckles. She began pulling Peter away. "We have to go snog somewhere private."

"Good luck," Remus called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.


End file.
